


Swimming Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke remembers happier days when Han taught him how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the sky/solo ship though it's more about what could have been. Thank you so much to my beta, eriathalia!

The lone figure stands at the cliff, watching and waiting. As the wind whips his hair and stirs his ragged cloak, he remembers a lake that was the same vivid blue as this ocean on another world, long ago. Back then, his hair was golden and not streaked with grey, his eyes were not deep circled and reddened from sleepless nights haunted by nightmares. That water was mild and calm, so different from Ach-To’s unforgiving sea. When he arrived, his ship had been battered, and he was nearly defeated by the currents that dashed him against the rocks. Luke would have died in the seas if one man, his best friend...and...more, hadn't taken the time to teach the boy, who had only ever seen a sea of dunes, to swim. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The days after the Battle of Yavin were filled with memorials and sombre affairs as much as revelry. Great celebrations were held where the weary rebels told stories, drank home-brewed ales, and remembered fallen comrades, knowing all the time that the victory was only a momentary pause in a war that could last decades. They found happiness wherever they could, even if it was bound to be short-lived. The shores of the deepest lake on Yavin were often filled with off duty Rebels searching for a moment of peace or at least a reprieve from the summer heat. As Luke and Han Solo approached one of the largest lakes, surrounded by verdant forest, the younger man couldn’t help but stare open-mouthed. 

 

“You known, you can get a closer look, kid.” The smuggler clapped him on the back with a crooked grin and Luke realized he’d been standing looking at the water longer than he thought. 

 

“Sorry I’ve just never seen anything like it before…”Luke blushed and started walking towards the shore.

 

“Well, come on. It’s about time.” Han laughed and walked toward the shore, stripping off his shirt and rolling up his pants’ legs, wasting no time diving right into the water.. 

 

Luke looked away a bit shyly. At least Han had taken it for shyness at the time. Though the water was pleasantly cool, the youth just dipped his toes into the water. 

 

As he watched Han float on his back, he noticed several of the pilots lounged on the bank or floated on various rafts scavenged from spare parts. Wedge Antilles shouted, “Hey, Skywalker--Took you long enough.” 

 

He grinned and waved, but his smile faltered when Han shouted. “Come on in, Luke. Don’t be shy.” 

 

“I..I have to go. See you later.” Looking back between the water and the base, he made a hasty retreat. 

 

He’d heard Wedge mumble as he left. “What’s up with him?”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Luke spent the better part of the next day avoiding Han until he opened the door to find the smuggler leaning on the entryway. 

 

“What is it, Han?” 

 

“Well, hello to you too, kid.” Han invited himself in and sat on his bed. “So..you gonna tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Sorry..I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now.” Luke shrugged apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I think I know why you ran away the other day and I have a solution to your problem.” Han crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard with a smug smile.

 

“And what problem is that?” Luke raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You can’t swim.” Before Luke could respond, Han raised a hand to silence him. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You knowin’ how to swim would be as likely as me knowin’ how to run a moisture vaporator.” 

 

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” Luke whispered. “Not even Leia.” 

 

“No, kid. I promise. Not a soul.” Han smiled and got up, and crossing over to him and tipping up his chin. “I’ll teach you.” 

 

“Really? You sure you don’t mind. You probably have better things to do.” The golden-haired pilot looked at his feet and fidgeted in a manner that was both awkward and endearing. 

 

“At the moment, I’m between jobs and I have plenty of time on my hands.” He chuckled softly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Luke stood on the edge of the shore not feeling much more confident than he had that day at the lake. Han had thankfully picked a time when there were no other Rebels out to see if he humiliated himself. At the moment, he was trying not to stare too hard or too long at the way the lean muscles of the smuggler’s back and shoulders rippled as he removed his shirt and stepped into the water. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Han turned to face him. 

 

Stripping off his shirt quickly before he lost his nerve, the younger man, averted his eyes, suddenly self-conscious of his slender frame. Han just smiled encouragingly, but didn’t look away as he approached the shallows, making his way towards him on wobbly legs. 

“The first thing you have to learn is how to float. It could save your life one day. I promise I’ll be right here.” Luke jumped a little at the contact of Han’s hand, soft and warm on his back, feeling himself flush ever so slightly. The feeling was foreign to him but pleasant. Growing up on Tattooine, his foster parents were practical, made sure his needs were taken care of, but rarely affectionate, and in that moment, he was uncertain what he felt. 

Picking up on his tension, Han had flattened out his hand, and rubbed his palm in a circular motion, a gesture that instantly calmed him. “Easy, Luke. Don’t be so jittery. I’ve got you. Do you trust me?” The smuggler’s eyes were warm, a brownish color that was almost golden in the light. Though he was unsure exactly what he was agreeing to, Luke nodded. Afterall, this man had saved his life. He felt himself being guided backwards, one of Han’s hands remaining at his back while the other moved to support his legs until he was lying on his back in Han’s arms and gazing at the peaceful blue sky. As the water lapped at his ears, sounds became muted and he closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being weightless and safe. Suddenly, aware of a distant murmur of indecipherable words, he raised his head, realizing the older man had been speaking. 

“What did you say?” 

“I asked if you liked it, but I can tell you do. I thought you fell asleep for a minute.” Han smiled. 

“Yeah..it’s sort of..relaxing,” he replied with a sheepish expression. 

“Are you ready for me to let you go?” Han’s hand left his back for a moment, returning the second he saw Luke’s eyes widen with apprehension. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right here.” 

Luke drew a deep breath and nodded, flailing when he first felt Han let go until he looked up to see Han still beside him just as he promised.

That’s it, kid. You’re a natural.” Han studied him with arms crossed and smiled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Alright. Kick your legs. Not that way--you nearly kicked me in the face.” Han’s brow furrowed in irritation as Luke struggled to master the next lesson and muttered an apology as his arm grazed Han’s left eye. 

“It’s times like these I worry about you with that sword.” 

“Using a lightsaber isn’t exactly the same.” Luke groaned in frustration. “This isn’t working.” 

As the young man tried to abandon his attempts, Han’s arm tightened around his belly. The sudden contact causing him to yelp. “Don’t even think about it. You got Chewie and me up early for this and there’s no way you’re giving up.” 

“Fine but don’t blame me if you end up with a black eye.” Resigned, Luke relaxed and attempted to coordinate the movements of his arms and legs again. 

“Wouldn’t be the first one.” Han laughed. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Luke dove into the water creating an enormous splash that soaked Han and prompted him to chase after him shouting. “You’re in for it now, kid.” 

“Why don’t you come and get me, then.” Diving gracefully under the water, Luke ended up on the opposite side of Han. 

“Careful what you wish for, “ Han teased and swam quickly over to where Luke was, splashing him with everything he had. 

Luke paid him back in kind, then tried to retreat, finding himself yanked backwards by his foot. “Not fair.” 

“You’re making me regret this. Lucky for me I didn’t teach you everything I know.” With a lopsided grin, Han tugged Luke back over to him and dunked him under the water. 

Unaccustomed to the sudden feeling of water in his nose and mouth, Luke panicked, flailed, and might have been in danger if Han hadn’t grabbed the slender man and pulled him into his arms. “You alright?” 

Luke coughed a moment, nails digging into Han’s biceps. “Considering I nearly drowned. Yeah. Fine.” 

Han looked contrite and even a bit wounded by his words. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I want you to feel safe.” 

“I do.” Luke shook his head. “You can put me down now.” 

As Han released him, their chests touched for a moment with a brief but delicious slide of skin against skin, that drew a gasp from Luke and brought a sudden heat to his cheeks, making him suddenly more than glad for the coolness of the water.

Han studied him worriedly “You sure you’re alright.You look flushed.” 

“Yeah..it’s nothing.” Luke couldn’t get out of the water fast enough. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As the summer wore on, Han was shocked to learn the kid from the desert had become as much as natural at swimming as he was a flying. Though he no longer truly needed lessons, Luke returned less frequently to the Lake as there were briefings to attend and intelligence indicating Imperials were reorganizing already. When he did, he considered these stolen mornings with Han to be some of the best days of his life. Occasionally, he felt a pang of guilt over taking up time Han could be spending with Leia, but that was quickly overshadowed by the joy he felt having their friend all to himself for a few hours.

He often claimed to have trouble with a skill he suspected Han knew he had already mastered in order to get just one more embrace a comforting hand on his back. Weeks after his first lesson, he found himself held once more as he floated weightless in Han’s arms. Subconsciously, he caught himself curling closer to the other man’s chest. His friend didn’t seem to mind, though he studied him intently, as if seeing him for the first time.

“What is it?” Luke asked him with a small smile. 

“I just never noticed how blue your eyes are before.” Han almost looked sheepish in that moment. 

“Must be the light.” Luke blushed, uncertain what to say. 

“Yeah..must be.” Han’s face had drifted closer to his and his free hand brushed Luke’s jaw with more tenderness than he had thought the man capable of. 

“You’re still staring, Han.” The hand on his back tightened, drawing his body closer. 

Luke felt his heart start to race as running a hand through his hair, the smuggler replied, “No I’m not. I never stare.” 

 

“Yes you are..you..” Before he had time to finish the sentence, the smuggler’s lips met his in a rough kiss, stubble scraping his jaw soothed by the press of warm lips and the caress of a questing tongue. A surprised whimper soon turned into a quiet groan of pleasure as he surrendered to the sensations of his first kiss. 

 

Han’s hand left his hair and moved down his neck then shifted to trace up and down his spine, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“No..it was..I..” Breathless, Luke struggled to find words. 

“I have to..Leia..I should get back.” Wiith obvious reluctance, he carried Luke to the shallows and sets him down on the shore, wrapping a towel around his shoulders.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Jolted from a troubled sleep by a searing pain in his chest, Luke sits up, one word, one thought in his mind. Han. He can feel it, even far across the galaxy, he can feel everything. Sadness, panic, regret, and beneath it all, an overpowering love directed toward...Son. He stands, sharpening his focus, wanting to call out to him, to rush to his damaged ship and somehow make the battered wreckage fly, to beg him to hold on. The pain intensifies for a moment as if he is being torn in half, and he falls to the ground, clutching at his chest and drawing his knees up to it.

“Han..” he whispers the words to the darkness in a barely audible plea, though he knows it is too late. In a few moments, it is over, the physical pain ebbs, but the emptiness he feels when he stretches out to find him is a pain far worse than he ever imagined possible. He lets out a choked cry, half a scream, half an animal wail, not even able to form coherent words. He’s gone and he will never see him again. Lying there, the old Jedi loses track of time until morning light streams in the window of the stone hut, then forces himself to rise, crawling first to his knees until he is able to stand. 

He cannot honor him here with any ceremony, though with his bare hands, he makes a crude marker of stone on the hill, and silently holds a vigil even as rain beats down upon him, hiding the tears that fell long into the night.


End file.
